You're Bluffing, Potter
by Sisren
Summary: Harry and Snape get to know eachother through poker. Eventual naughtiness. HPSS romance. You're bluffing Potter, Oh but am I Professor? Chap 3 is up with some smut. Love ya guys!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.. I wish I did... I 3 them... But Jk does, I just fawn over them

Also, if you don't get some of this, its because they are playing Texas Holdem Poker. Its recently taken my fancy, and I got a great idea for this because of it

It was Harry's 17th birthday and he was happily sitting in the Burrow with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. He'd gotten there the night before, after spending a week with the Dursleys. They were laughing and talking when Harry came up with an idea.

"Hey guys," he said with a smirk on his face, "Have you ever played poker?"

And with a grin, Harry conjured a deck and started dealing for Texas Holdem'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 1st came too soon. Harry found himself in a compartment surrounded by those who had grown to be his friends. It was hard to believe this was going to be their last year. Hermione, as usual, had her face in a book overly complicated and boring to everyone else. Ron was chasing his chocolate frog around the room, while Neville and Ginny were in the corner going over charms spells. Harry, of course, was doing some last minute homework. The first week of August, Snape had appeared at the Order's headquarters in a bloody mess. Dumbledore had left memories showing that Snape was not guilty; he had been dying of the curse of the ring and would have been dead within a month. He had wanted to help secure Snape's position in the inner circle to help Harry. Unfortunately, there was a spy in the midst of the Order, and Voldermort had found out.

So, Snape had spent time recovering and decided to take up the potions post again. Slughorn had gone into hiding after Dumbledore died, and there weren't many jumping to teach. As it was, Remus Lupin was back teaching D.A.D.A this year. Harry was supposed to be in training with Remus to take the position after the year was up. Snape had sent out modified homework assignments to all classes, and had even told some 7th year students that, though Slughorn had taken them, he would not. But, to everyone's surprise, he had given Harry his assignments personally and said "Don't prove me wrong, Potter." before walking away.

Which brings us to the present, where Harry was scrambling through his potions book trying to finish an essay.

"Hermione!! Please!" He begged her.

She laughed at him and shook her head. "I can't do all your work for you, Snape will kick you out for it."

"But its not bloody fair! Three essays in one month while trying to locate Voldemort... Bastard..." But, without arguing further, Harry started his essay again.

Hermione stood up and announced that she would be off making her rounds as head girl when Ernie MacMillin came to fetch her. They were rather surprised he was appointed head boy, but she was a shoe in for head girl. Ron was pushed out of shape that she left with another guy, and stormed off. Harry finished his essay, and let his mind wonder. He had discovered last year that he was gay, something that was more acceptable in the Wizarding world than muggle, but not always easy. It wouldn't have bothered him much, if it weren't for the wet dreams he'd been having about a certain professor of his...

----------------------------------------------------------------

So few students had returned to Hogwarts this year that everyone was sitting at two tables, the teachers sitting with them. Only 10 first years had arrived, and they were rather scared to speak. Harry had uncomfortably noticed that Snape had sat only three seats down from him. Ron, having already had his fill of food, spoke up.

"Hey Harry! What do you say since we can't do Quidditch this year that we start doing those poker tournaments you taught us this summer?"

Harry laughed at Ron, but quickly took to the idea, especially when several others who knew of the game voiced their interest. Severus laughed, an uncommon emotion from the man, and said "I highly doubt you would be any good at poker Potter. Your Golden Boy complex could not bluff a bad hand."

The man's silky voice and laughter gave Harry an instant hard on. 'Man,' he thought, 'now I need a good wank before bed.. Bastard. Oh shit, he's waiting for a response from me.' With confidence he did not have, Harry gave an evil smile, "Well, Professor, apparantly you do not know me as well as you think you do. Perhaps you should join us tomorrow for a couple of rounds of Hold 'Em?"

Severus took pleasure at the visible discomfort of Harry's friends and decided to agree. After all, he was not in the service of the Dark Lord anymore. He could freely let himself... indulge in his desires. "Perhaps I could, Mr. Potter, when and where, what are the buy ins, and are you ready to lose all your money?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was starting to regret planning the game for when he did. Three classes!! That's all he had that day. Already he had 2 essays and extra charms homework. Add that to the fact that he was now headed down to the dungeons with Ron, Dean, Seamus and Ginny (Hermione could not be bothered to leave her homework), and he wasn't sure he would make it through the night. They knocked on the door to the Professors office, and walked in surprised to find snacks and drinks set up for the game.

"As much of a... oh what was it... Snarky greasy git, as I am, I do like to indulge in a game of poker every now and then.. Unfortunate habit that I picked up in my 7th year."

Half an hour later, everyone was regretting playing with Severus. He already had half of their piles, and blinds hadn't even gone up.

Finally, Harry decided to go in on a hand, something he hadn't really done because he knew how to scare people into thinking he had something, even on a bluff. Not that he was bluffing, pocket aces. Best hand in game. Everyone had gone out, everyone, that is, except Severus.

"You're bluffing."

"How much you willing to bet on that?"

Snape looked very hard at the boy, honestly unable to read him, and tossed 10 sickles in.

"All right, I call, lets see the flop..."

Three bets later, after they had seen the river, Severus was sure he'd have it. Full house, kings over jacks. Harry, unbeknowest to him, had a full house as well, Aces over Kings.

The betting was getting heated, and Severus chose the wrong moment to stare Harry down. Harry was preparing to bet and his breathing hitched when Severus caught his eyes. All in a moment, Harry's eyes betrayed him, the pure lust for the man could not be hidden. Luckily the others didn't see it, and Snape chose to brush it off. "Ok, Professor," Harry said regaining his composure, "I'll go all in."

Severus looked at his deminishing pile of chips and decided it wasn't worth it. "All right, Potter, you bought the pot."

--------------------------------------------

These games continued for weeks, sometimes in the Potion's Master's office, other times in the Gryffindor common room where others watched and enjoyed the games. Once even, the students had been invited to Severus' private quarters to play. All in all, they had developed a great friendship between the 6 of them. No one would have thought it possible, especially between Harry and Snape, but they got used to seeing them eat breakfast together for a week. They all had great fun, but Severus still had not seen wether Harry was bluffing or not on his bets.

Harry's feelings for Severus had not gone away, but had surprisingly gotten deeper through the friendship they shared. Severus, too, was feeling things he was sure he shouldn't have.

Severus had long known where his sexuality had lain. From the clumsy fumblings with boys in his school days to the one relationship he ever had after that. A relationship that ended with the dark lord's disapproval- expressed solely in "Avada Kedavra". He had never fallen for a student before, but the night Harry's eyes had betrayed him haunted his dreams. First, he thought it was just lust. After all, he hadn't gotten laid in 15 years. But then he got to know the boy. It almost scared him how alike Lily the boy was. Lily was the sweetest woman he had ever met. But he knew Harry wasn't gay. That lust was probably for the Weasley girl.. That's what he thought until one night, he had gone to the Gryffindor common room for poker and had heard something before he was seen.

Harry was sitting with his friends, the usual crowd and Hermione this time; everyone else away in a silly club that had been started or asleep. He looked almost ashen, as he prepared to share his secret with his fiends.

"Harry, what's wrong?" exclaimed Hermione, "You look awful!"

Harry inhaled deeply, "Guys," he said with a shakey voice "I have something to tell you... I'm gay."

Ginny fell to the floor in shock. Dean and Seamus had suprised looked on their faces. Hermione just hugged him, showing her silent approval for his choice. Ron was the first to respond.

"Well, mate, as long as you don't declare you're in love with me, nothing changes here."

"Same here, Harry." Said Seamus and Dean simuntaniously.

Ginny pushed herself back up to her chair. "Well... It does explain a few things Harry. But whatever floats your boat hun."

Severus stood in the enterance to the common room, unsure of what to say. This was quite uncomfortable for him. He knew he wouldn't be able to face him in a game of poker without trying to come on to him. He wanted to talk to the boy in private. He needed to...


	2. Chapter 2

--EDITTED--- Sorry I don't know what I was thinking about the Albus thing in ch2. replaced his nosey meddling self with Minerva M. Thank you Gothic Kacie for that. Also, I made the corrections you suggested evil-Mika.

Thank you guys 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus stood in the enterance to the common room, unsure of what to say. This was quite uncomfortable for him. He knew he wouldn't be able to face him in a game of poker without trying to come on to him. He wanted to talk to the boy in private. He needed to...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus cautiously walked into the room. "Hello everyone, bad time to come by?"

They shook their heads and motioned for him to sit down.

"Actually, I came to tell you all that I can't tonight. I have a lot of papers to finish grading. I would have just sent an owl, but Harry I need to go over your paper with you, if you'd please follow me."

Harry gulped, wondering if the professor had heard what he said, but followed the man anyway.

The entire walk was silent. Harry wasn't about to up and volunteer information to the man, and Severus was too caught up in how to approach Harry to talk. It was a long walk, and instead of going to Severus' office like expected, they went to his personal quarters. Severus did not know why he'd brought the boy there, but it just felt right. They sat down and Severus poured some mead for himself and Harry.

"This doesn't have anything to do with my essay, does it professor?" came out quietly from a very timid Harry.

"No, Harry, it does not. And for the purposes of this discussion, you may feel free to call me Severus."

"Severus..." The name felt foreign on his lips. So sensual, so devious, so.. forbidden...

"Now, Harry, this may be completely odd to you, but I want you to be able to confide in me, talk to me. I want to be your friend."

Harry's heart raced. Was this the sexy potion master's way of saying, I heard you? Well he couldn't come strait out and say, "I love you!" But did he love him? Its such a strong word... He had thought it was lust.. then like, now love? Hm... One way to open this discussion.

"Severus... I've been having some thoughts and questions. I was wondering.. Are you... Strait or Gay?"

Severus' heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes, slightly put off by the memory of this very boy's father tormenting him for being gay.. "I'm gay Harry. I like other men."

Harry's breath hitched. "Professor... Severus... I was wondering... what would you say if I told you... I think I love you...?"

Severus closed the space between them in the blink of an eye, sitting on the coffee table in front of Harry. He didn't know what to say. This was too easy, too perfect... He didn't believe it...

"You're bluffing, Potter." there. He said it.

"Oh but am I, Professor? You've never been able to tell."

"No I haven't and that's what worries me."

Harry leaned forward and captured the older man's lips with his own. He was very shy, but not stupid, at Severus' gasp he slid his tongue in his mouth to explore. When Severus regained his senses, he wrapped his arms around the boy, and he pulled him on his lap.

"Harry... I warn you, I believe I am in love with you. I was you to be mine in every way possible. If you want to stop, you may do so now..."

Harry pushed him back and stradled him, deepening the kiss. "No. Don't stop."

Harry's hands found themselves in Severus' silky black hair while Severus settled his hands on Harry's cute, tight butt. When Severus squeezed, Harry let out a low moan which Severus used to deppen the kiss, his tongue exploring the fullness of Harry's mouth. Harry had just started fumbling with the buttons on Severus' shirt when there was a knock on the door. Harry jumped and looked to Severus with worry in his eyes.

"Sit on the chair, and grab parchment and a quill." Severus instructed before fixing his shirt and walking to the door. He opened it and was momentarily surprised, "Minerva! What are you doing here?"

The headmistress walked in, a twinkle in her eye and glanced at Harry. "I was told in the Gryffindor common room than Mr. Potter had left with you to discuss an essay. Unfortunately, Severus, I require a bit of his time."

"Of course Minerva. Mr. Potter, You are welcome to come back tonight for more help if you'd like."

Harry nodded to Severus, Feeling slightly disappointed, and followed the headmaster to his office. It had been weeks since harry had seen the headmistress in private, and was looking forward to finding out what she wanted, but was greatly disappointed at her timing.

"Harry, my boy, I have found another Horcrux. Or, to be more truthful, I have found the general place of the horcrux. That, is why I require you now. I assume you know this castle pretty well, with your father and Sirius being as they were and leaving you that map;" there was a laugh in her voice as Harry went red; he had not known McGonnagal knew of the map. "So, I need your help. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem is hidden some where in the castle. Some where hard to find. I do not believe it to be in the Chamber of Secrets, so I need you to think of where it could be."

Harry racked his brain for a hiding place Voldemort would find suitable. If not the chamber, then there had to be another secret chamber accessable to only parselmouths? No... not parselmouths... Voldemort was too vain, he would hide it some where others may be able to find without finding the diadem. His mind slipped back to the previous year...

"Professor! Last year when I had to hide something... I went to the room of requirements... What I thought was 'I need a place to hide something.' a room appeared, where students had hidden stuff over the centuries. It may take a while, but I think we can find what we're looking for in there!!"

"Very good Harry! I'm proud of you my boy. I am going to search through there myself though. If there is indeed items from over the centuries, I do not want you to get hurt. There is bound to be some pretty dark magic hiding."

Harry nodded and didn't bother arguing; there was too much on his mind to argue with the headmistress over horcruxes... Especially when that was the last thing he wanted to think about. Chosen one or not, he needed some happiness.

"If you dont mind, Professor?" Harry stood up to go.

Minerva looked at him almost knowingly, "Of course Harry. And please, remember, love is the key to your strength."

Mystified and wondering how much exactly the istress knew, Harry wondered off, wanting to return to Severus' loving arms, but not sure if he should go back...

------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Harry, Severus just felt a burning pain in his arm. Death Eater or not, he still felt the pain of the call, the anger of the Dark Lord. The pain became too much. Severus collapsed on the floor...

----

I know! Just when you think there's going to be something juicy... Albus Dumbledore shows up! Lol. Anyway, I'd like to throw a little slash in here, but unfortunately I'm not familiar with writing male/male sex, so if anyone would like to help me out there, send me an email . And thank you all for reading and your patience. Sorry it wasn't up sooner!!!

3


	3. Chapter 3

I have no excuse as to not updating this earlier, so I send my sincerest appologies!! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, you all make me have this warm fuzzy feeling inside that makes me want to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know, it is a bit OOC and not all Harry/Severus but I decided to give this a plot besides fucking. And yes, there is some naughtiness in this chapter. Its my first time writing it, and seeing as I'm female and have no experience in being a man jerking off or fucking another guy.. I can only go on what I've read.

Enjoy! 3

_Unknown to Harry, Severus just felt a burning pain in his arm. Death Eater or not, he still felt the pain of the call, the anger of the Dark Lord. The pain became too much. Severus collapsed on the floor..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miles away from Hogwarts, Voldemort withered in pain. He could feel it. A piece of his soul... But would one do this? No, there were 6 items with his soul in them. More than one had to go away for him to feel the pain of the boy he once was. This had gone on long enough, it was time to recieve answers. He let his mind invade the unconscious mind of his traitor, Severus Snape.

He searched and searched, looking for any semblence of a Horcrux in Sevurus' mind. The memories that came forth did not help. He saw the pain that belonged to the teenager he recruited, he saw the memories of betrayal, the night he went to Dumbledore for Lily. Just as he was ready to give up looking for the Horcrux in Severus' unconscious, a memory surfaced that brought him sheer delight. He saw Harry, being kissed, and he felt the love they shared, though it caused him pain.

Finally, Voldemort thought, a new weapon for me to use. But first, the matter of the Horcrux's.

"Wormtail!" He boomed, causing the rat of a man to cower in fear. "Prepare my things. We're going on a trip."

The sadistic laughter could be heard all throughout the manor he was staying in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagal had found the diadem. After successfully removing the part of Voldemort's soul from it she retreated to her office. This was the diadem, the piece of Ravenclaw that had been lost for years. How Voldemort had come across and taken it was beyond her, but now it was to sit in her office, securely guarded with the locket and Godric's sword.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After much thought and going to the kitchens to get some chocolate to restore some of his energy, Harry began the journey to his potions' master's quarters. His mind wandered through many thoughts on the journey. He knew he wanted to be with Severus. In every sense of the word. He wanted to make the man his, take him fully and then be taken in return.

He was, in all means, a virgin, never having done more than kiss Cho and Ginny. He counted on the older man having some knowledge and teaching him.. Well, this was going to be one lesson he certainly paid attention to.

When he arrived in Severus' quarters he did not see him at first. But he was ambushed by needy lips, pinned to the couch before he could process what was happening, and he found his hands exploring the body of the man he'd been craving for months. A low moan emitted from him as Severus began to tweak his nipple. The sensations going through his body were insane. He'd never felt this wanton before, never been this close from a few fondles.

Severus' mind was in a completely different place. He knew that the Dark Lord knew of the affections the two shared. It would only be a matter of time before he tried to use it against them. The best course of action, in his head, was in initiate a bonding, where Severus could give all of his magical power to Harry to use against him.

"Severus..." Harry wimpered, "stop please." It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say, but he didn't want to go this fast. "Why are you rushing? I'm here and not running away."

Severus took a shaky breath. "Harry, my young love, I assure you I would not be rushing if need did not call for it. I am afraid the Dark Lord knows of our affections for eachother."

Confusion rose in Harry's mind. "How? We've just started seeing eachoter."

"Because, Harry, he has invaded my mind."

Severus could feel the emotions excreting from Harry before he looked into his eyes and said, "Well, Severus, that settles it. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go, I cannot be responsible for your death for being with me."

As Harry got up to leave Severus pulled him back down. "Silly boy, do you honestly think that I don't have something up my sleeves to? Something that Voldemort does not know about? Harry, I'm going to give you myself, you will have access to all my magic whenever you need it. You will have my soul at your disposal. All you have to do is stay."

"And what aren't you telling me Severus? I can tell you're holding something back."

"We would be bonded for life. Like marraige without the possibility of divorce." He closed his eyes, waiting for the boy to storm out, waiting for him to leave him feeling like an idiot. He felt shock when he felt a pair of lips land chastely on his own.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" it was barely a whisper, but it held so much love in it that Severus held Harry close before standing up and leading him to the bedroom.

He laid Harry down on the bed and kissed him softly, slowly removing his robe and unbuttoning his shirt. Harry gasped with pleasure as Severus' tongue flicked over his nipple twice before lightly nipping it. He moved his hands to Severus' robes and began cursing whomever had invented buttons, as he unbuttoned what seemed like the hundreth tiny button on Severus' shirt. But all the frustration went away as he pushed the clothes off of him and started at his chest. It was beautiful, thought Harry, as he ran his fingers over the little scars and big scars that laced his body. He began trailing kisses over every one, stopping only at the nipples to suck and nip them.

As Severus' hands made there way down to undo Harry's trousers, Harry's hands followed suit on the older man's trowsers and as they both kicked their shoes off, the pants were off faster than you could say "Quidditch". They both stared at eachother for a few moments, each lost in the other man's perfect body. Harry emitted a low moan at the size of his soon to be lover's throbbing cock. Severus looked like a child in a candy store, as his eyes raked Harry's body.

"I have to warn you, Sev, I'm a virgin." It came out only audible enough for Severus to hear it with strained ears.

Was it possible? Was he going to really be taking this boys virginity. "You're bluffing, Potter." The phrase came out before he could register he said it.

Harry laughed quietly before reaching his hand to Severus' cheek. "No, I'm not. I know it scares you to death that you can't tell if I'm always being truthful to you, but you have to trust me."

Severus' hands found themselves laced with Harry's as he began to the enchantment to bond them. As the words were spoken, a magical aura sorounded them. As the chant finished, sparks appeared from between them and they kissed.

"Harry, in order for you to have my power, you have to take me first. I give myself to you willingly, to have whenever you want, and all of me."

He nodded as he was handed a container of lube. He'd only read about this before, but it felt so natural with the other man. He trailed kisses down Severus' body, playfully licking his already leaking erection. As Severus rolled onto his stomach, Harry slipped his fingers in the lube and began the process of stretching his mate enough for him. He didn't think he would last as he heard the moans from beneath him, and barely made it to the third finger flickering inside of him before hastily lubing his own cock and thrusting inside of Severus. Giving him time to adjust and closing his eyes as he heard the moan beneath him, he began to thrust slowly, kissing his partner's back as he did so.

It seemed to go on an eternity for them both, though in reality it was only a few minutes. As Harry felt himself getting nearer to his own end, he reached his arm around Severus and grabbed him. It took him a minute to get the gently jerking in sync with the thrusts, and it was hard for him to keep up as he heard the load moans of his name coming from beneath him. Finally, he hit Severus' prostrate once more and the older man shot into an orgasm, calling his name. Feeling the contractions of his lover and hearing his name, he shot himself into his lover, claiming him and kissing his back as he did so.

As he slowly removed himself from on top, he heard Severus' cast a cleaning charm on them and they curled up together.

"I love you Harry Potter."

He kissed his lovers' lips softly as he replied, "I love you too... Severus Potter."


End file.
